THE RISE OF THE DARK LORD
by clwsfan864
Summary: This is my version of the 7th book. So, I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**THE RISE OF THE DARK LORD **

A Typically Muggle Day

It was a typically English day in the lives of most of the muggles living in Little Whinging Surrey. A typically muggle day, with the neighbors mowing their lawns and pruning their flower beds. Muggle, a wizarding word to describe non-magical folk, but only a few people in Whinging Surrey knew what that word meant. For one boy with messy black hair it wasn't a typically day. Everyday that passed meant that Voldemort, the Darkest Dark Lord in the history of Dark Lords, was growing stronger.

Harry Potter sat up in his bedroom staring out the window, bitterly. Two weeks into his summer vacation a letter had arrived from his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, instructing him not to leave the house. He was a prisoner, he'd almost rather serve a sentence at the wizard's prison, Azkaban, than be trapped in his Aunt and Uncle's house his entire summer vacation.

On top of all the other tragedies in his life, his cousin Dudley, who was a thick boy, was questioning him about his magical school everytime the Dursleys weren't paying attention.

"Harry, are you up here?" came an all too familiar knock at the door.

"No," Harry said curtly, hoping his porky cousin would take the hint that he didn't want to talk.

Dudley was a thick boy in more than one way and opened the door regardless, "I was wondering if we could talk. Mums outside pruning her roses and dads at the office working on who knows what."

"Dud, I don't want to talk right now," Harry spat hatefully, not turning to greet his visitor.

Dudley took a seat on Harry's firm bed and let out an annoying sigh, "So have you heard from your girlfriend yet? She was quite pretty."

Dudley Dursley had taken to trying to talk to Harry in a friendly manner since he had arrived back at Privet Drive for the summer. Harry had a good inkling why, since before he had left to go to school the previous year Dudley had shown him a Hogwarts acceptance letter his aunt had hidden. Dudley was far from an angel, and in his parents' presences was just as bully some to Harry has he always was.

"Dudley, I'm really not in the mood to entertain you at the moment, so if you don't mind," Harry started opening a book on his desk to act busy.

"She was your girlfriend right? The pretty girl you were walking with?"

Harry couldn't soon forget his incident at King's Crossing with his girlfriend's father. Cho Chang was a former student at Harry's school, and at the completion of her final year, she had been accepted into Auror Academy. This would have been a major accomplishment for any witch or wizard, but Cho's father was a very important man, the Ambassador from China's wizarding government. He was not too keen at all on his only daughter accepting such a dangerous position, and much to Harry's displeasure, had blamed the whole thing on him.

Ambassador Chang had thrown quite a tantrum at the station when Cho and Harry had approached him about her decision. Harry vividly remembered him yelling something in his native tongue followed by a "Stay away from my daughter."

"Have you heard from her?" Dudley badgered.

"NO," Harry finally stammered, feeling Dudley's annoyance clawing away at his last nerve.

Dudley sighed again, "Are all the girls at Hogwarts as pretty as your girlfriend?"

Harry took a deep breath as he continued to ignore his cousin. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact his cousin was talking to him, or talking to him on a five year old level.

"I really wanted to talk to you about…" Dudley started.

"Dud, I don't care about your stupid letter!" Harry finally snapped, turning to face his red faced cousin at last.

The anger rising in Dudley Dursley's face was obvious as his force smile faded, it apparently was talking everything Dudley had in him to talk to Harry in such a civil tongue.

"What crawled up your ass?" Dudley spat back.

"You have no idea," Harry muttered hatefully in return as he turned back to his desk.

Dudley finally took the hint, leaving Harry's room as he slammed the door with such a force it rattle the walls.

"Good ridden," Harry voiced to himself as started staring out the window once more.

It was in the distance, inching closer and closer. Harry knew what it was, he had seen them approach many times in the past, but rarely in broad daylight. Harry swore under his breath, knowing if his aunt saw it come into the house that there would hell to pay that evening. Sure enough, it did just that.

The owl let out a loud hoot as Harry seized it quickly removing the letter attacked to its leg. The bird ruffled it's feathers and dashed out the window. Harry looked out the window to see if his aunt might have seen, but thankfully she was nowhere to be seen.

He caught his breath of relief and turned over the envelope to see who wrote him.

Dear Harry,

Sorry I haven't been able to write you since the incident with my father, he can be a tab bit bull headed at times. I'm leaving tomorrow to begin my Auror training. Father's still doesn't approve of my decision, but I've made up my mind, I'm going. I'm so nervous, I wish you could come with me. Hopefully, next year we can see a lot more of one another, since I'm positive you'll make the cut. How could you not!

I'm not officially allowed to join the Order yet, but I do get to attending the meetings. That means I'll get to see you soon. I can't really say anything else about what is going on in this letter, I've been told not to. I miss you terribly, it so odd being away from you when I could see you anytime I wanted just a month ago. Are you thinking about me?

I won't be able to write you tomorrow so Happy Birthday, I got you a gift but I want to wait to give it to you in person.

I hope you write soon.

Love,

Cho

He sighed as he folded up the letter and placed it on his desk. Somewhere deep inside we was hoping her father wouldn't let her go, but that was just wishful thinking. One thing he had learned about girls, there were stubborn and there was no talking then out of something once they had their minds made up.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry jumped suddenly as the cold shrill of his aunt pierce his ears.

"Shit," Harry swore knowing what she was about to fuss about, she had seen the owl.

He rushed down the stairs where he met her, "Is there a problem?"

"Is there a problem? How about the entire neighborhood witnessing an owl flying into my house!" Petunia shrilled.

"Nobody saw, I was watching," Harry argued.

"Mrs. Smith next door saw! She was quite upset that an owl flew into my house! I will not tolerate your freak owl post during the daylight hours, do I make myself clear!"

"Yes," Harry spat hatefully, before returning to his prison cell.

The evening passed slowly, but eventually the sun faded in the sky and Harry found his feet dragging him down for a wonderful family meal.

"Dudley, would you please pass the turnips?" Vernon Dudley asked politely.

Harry didn't think it was possible, but Petunia's cooking seemed to get worse year by year. Dudley hadn't lost an ounce since his diet, and Harry honestly thought he had put on several instead. Dudley stabbed impatiently at his boiled turnip rolling on his plate as he sneered.

"Aren't you hungry sweetheart?" Petunia asked her spoiled son.

Harry let out a snicker, "isn't he always hungry?"

Vernon Dursley's chest brooded out as he look down hatefully on his nephew.

"I've had it Petunia! I don't care what you promised that old crackpot, I want him out of here for good!"

"Vernon, lower your voice the neighbors will hear. There already watching us since somebody let an owl fly straight into the house today in broad daylight," Petunia responded eyeing Harry hatefully.

Harry placed his fork on his plate and gave his uncle a cold glare, "You know I can't leave yet."

"And why the bloody hell not!," Vernon roared.

"If you kick me out, you'll have half the Order kicking down your door wanting an explanation," Harry stammered.

Vernon's face was as red as a ripe beet, "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Gladly," Harry spat back, pushing himself back from the table of disgust.

He couldn't wait till someone came to rescue him again, surely it wouldn't be much longer now. This would be the last time he'd leave Privet Drive. He'd never come back, he swore it to himself. Even if he had to live on the streets he wouldn't. Not that he'd ever have to do something that desperate with all the money his parents and Godfather had left him.

Rushing to his room he slammed himself hard into his bed let a few choice words escape his mouth as he landed. His parents' pensive sat on top of his dresser, for some reason Harry hadn't even touch it since he had returned. Part of him just didn't want to know any more of the truth, what difference did it make anyways. They were dead, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

One of the people Harry hated was rotting in a cell in Azkaban prision, and no matter what, he wasn't going to talk to him. Petter Pettigrew had betrayed his father and his mother, his betrayal cost their lives. His eyes glanced over to a calendar hanging on the wall beside his bed, in just five hours he would be seventeen years old, a legal wizard.

"I know the perfect present, ten minuets alone with Wormtail, just me and my wand," Harry sneered turning his eyes from the wall. Slowly he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

Harry felt a slight pull on the neck of his shirt. He groggily cracked his eyes to see his pet Owl, excitedly delivering a gift for him. As he predicted four owls waited for him anxiously to wake up and greet his seventeenth.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday mate! How's it feel to be legal? Great isn't it! That leaves Hermione. She's been going nuts since she arrived at the Order last week. I've been learning to apparate, it isn't as easy as it look, but I think I'm getting the gist of it.

Dumbledore says it won't be long till you join us here again. Hope those muggles aren't giving you a hard way to go.

Ron

Harry slow tore off the wrapping on the parcel that Ron had sent him. Harry was dumbfounded at first as he looked at the green covered book, then laughed when he read the title.

Curse and Hexes that Muggles Don't Find Fishy

Harry picked up the second letter and package and open them.

Dear Harry,

Hope you have a wonderful birthday. I just arrived at the Order last week, and Ron is driving me completely mad. I can't wait for you to get here so it isn't just me and Ginny here for him to annoy.

Have you spoken with Cho? I saw her yesterday at the Order . She looks absolutely miserable. I'm guessing things haven't gotten any better with her father. I hope things work out, honestly.

Ron is throwing a fit about my visit with Viktor this summer. He keeps saying that he's too old for me. He took me to the International Quidditch Awards with him in Athens, it is a beautiful city. I did some extra research about the first Wizards and Witches in Greek society. Seems they like to play tricks on the muggles, and the muggles blamed it on the deities, it was fascinating! I got your present while I was there, hope you like it.

See you soon.

Love,

Hermione

Harry smiled at Hermione's letter as he opened her gift, surprisingly it wasn't a book but a potions set, with some ingredients that normally could only be found in Snape's secret stash, including gillyweed.

There was the usual gift from Hagrid, Tonks and Lupin, all wishing him a happy birthday and promising they'd rescue him soon. There was a letter and gift from Ginny, Fred and George. Harry had a feeling he was never going to need another dung bomb as long as he lived.

Hello Harry,

Bet you didn't expect me to remember your birthday, but I feel we grew kind of close last year and all. Hope you have a very happy birthday and I look forward to seeing you again. Don't open your present yet, it is another wishing potion. I thought I'd warn you in case you want to save it.

Always Yours,

Pavarti

Harry shook his head as he placed Pavarti's gift aside, "She never gives up."

Slowly he took all his gifts and letters and placed them under his bed. Not because he was afraid his aunt and uncle would get upset, but because he didn't want to leave them out in the open for his meddlesome cousin to find.

The clock read twenty-three past midnight, and Harry yawned but didn't feel tired, instead of sleeping he reached under his bed and pulled out the book Ron had given him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, Strange Freaks

Two weeks past and Harry hadn't heard so much as a peep out of the magical community. He'd never let the Dursleys know though, they'd probably lock him in the cupboard down stairs, and pray the spiders would finish him off. He had written several letters to his friends, but no response. What bothered him even more was his missing Daily Prophet subscription. The day after his birthday, his subscription had mysteriously stop coming. It was like all contact of the magical world had been severed leaving Harry to believe he'd just imagined the past six years of his life.

He sighed catching a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked as pitiful as ever. He had lost several pounds over the summer, due to his aunt's famous cooking. His messy black hair was wilder than ever and his cloths were no longer just too baggy; After all he was a good five inches taller than his cousin now.

"Pitiful," Harry muttered to his reflection, causing himself to chuckle.

Had his life become so lonely over the past two weeks that he was resorting to talking to himself?, he thought bitterly.

Stepping into the empty hallway his eyes caught sight of the warm sun beaming outside. Oh how he longed to go outside, just for a couple minuets. Why had he given Dumbledore his word he wouldn't?

He had been trapped inside for what seemed an eternity, though it had really only been a little over a month now. He missed laying out in the flowerbed, absorbing the sun. Harry glanced down at his pasty white skin.

"I'm going to look like a vampire when I get back to Hogwarts," he muttered miserably.

Life could be worse, his aunt and uncle rarely made him due chores anymore, mainly because he had threaten to use magic to do them. Anything having to do with the "M" word was strictly forbidden in their home. He was going stir crazy, he wanted out of so bad he could barely stand it. Harry couldn't count of his fingers the number of times he had thought about hiding under his invisibility cloak and sneaking out for a stroll around the block.

He re-entered his room, his eye catching the window and sun once more. He really had to think back a ways to remember a time he had felt so alone in the world. His only summer companion, Hedwig, had been missing for nearly five days. Harry kept expecting her to return with loads of letters, apologizing for not writing him these past two weeks. Somewhere deep in his stomach he knew that it wasn't likely though.

"I can't stand this!" Harry spat angrily as he turned his head from the beautiful summer day outside.

Why was Dumbledore doing this to him? Leaving him alone to stew in his own misery. It wasn't like he had anything positive to reflect on at the present moment. In the past three years he had witnessed three people die, and although everyone told him not to, he blamed himself for each death. Finally the prison cell was too much to bare, he found himself wandering out the door and down the stairs.

The house was empty this particular morning. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone to London to pick up some new school cloths and supplies, and like usual, Harry wasn't invited to come along. Uncle Vernon had been working extremely long hours since Harry's return. Although Vernon claimed to be working on a huge client, Harry knew it was because he wanted to see as little of his only nephew as possible. He'd have been content if Harry had never returned after the Dementor attack on Dudley the summer before last.

Harry Potter stood staring at the front door, fighting a battle with his conscience. He wanted to go outside so badly, what was the worse that could happen? Slowly he reached for the handle, turning it even slower. Surely it couldn't hurt to just step into the sun for a moment?

It felt wonderful, the direct sunlight beaming on Harry's pasty face. It was like life was breathing back into him. He stepped outside and sat on the front step, smiling for the first time in weeks. All his anger and misery seemed to just melt away. How could anything bad happen when he was feeling so peaceful.

"Ah," Harry cringed as his scar erupted into pain. His scar hurting was never a good sign.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?"

Harry opened his eyes to see his neighbor charging towards him with a look of fury. Mrs. Arabella Doreen Figg was his old babysitter and a squib in the magical world. A squib was the opposite of a muggle born. She was a muggle with magical parents.

"Are you insane Mr. Potter. Dumbledore told you not to leave the house! This is bad," she ranted grabbing Harry by the arm, forcing him to stand-up.

"I just stepped outside for a second!" Harry defended.

Mrs. Figg shook her head nervously, "He knows where you are now. The Dark Lord knows. Quickly get back inside, surely Dumbledore will be here soon. I hope he hurries, it is only a matter of time."

"A matter of time before what?" Harry demanded?

"Before he comes for you!" Mrs. Figg shrilled. "Where is your wand, you need your wand."

"It's upstairs," Harry stated.

Mrs. Figg gave him a firm push, "Well, don't just stand there like a knot on a log, go get it!"

Harry rubbed his scar as he walked into his bedroom to retrieve his wand. This all seemed ridiculous to him, how could Voldemort know where he was just by him stepping outside. He wasn't positive how the charm worked, but he was pretty sure going outside didn't break it, since it had never been a problem before now.

"Mrs. Figg, calm down," Harry said urgently as he saw his neighbor walking madly around the living room peaking out the windows.

"Where in the world is Dumbledore, if they show up he knows I'm useless," she ranted.

"I think you're over reacting," Harry insisted.

Mrs. Figg looked at Harry sternly, "Don't you realize what you've done. You're seventeen now! A legal wizard! The minute you stepped outside your aunt and uncles house you broke the charm that was protecting you!"

Harry felt his stomach bottom out. No wonder Dumbledore had been so insist that he not step outside the boundaries of the house. It all made sense. The reason he hadn't been getting letters, the reason he wasn't allowed outside and reason nobody had rescued him yet.

"Voldemort knows where my family lives now," Harry said almost in a whisper.

"Yes! That is what I've been trying to tell you," Mrs. Figg snapped impatiently, peaking out the blinds in the living room.

Both of them jumped as they heard the back door close.

"Keep your wand up!" Mrs. Figg instructed looking apprehensively towards the kitchen.

The kitchen door swung open and Petunia Dursley let out a blood curdling scream.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" Petunia demanded.

Mrs. Figg looked like she about snap, with all the tension in the room at the present moment, "Your nephew went outside, he's coming."

Petunia looked like she had just seen a ghost, as she went pale. Dudley was standing at the kitchen door, looking nervously at his mother.

"Remember your deal with Dumbledore? Well, it doesn't matter now, muggle or not he'll kill you when he gets here," Miss Figg stated, matter of factly, "Go get your wand."

Harry did a double take. Surely he didn't hear what he thought he hear. His Aunt Petunia had a wand? She was a muggle not a witch.

"I don't have it anymore," Petunia spat viciously.

Miss Figg raised her voice impatiently, "This no time to act stupid, go get your damn wand! I'm a squib, I'm no use if he shows up!"

Petunia's eyes grew wide with fear as she dashed back into the kitchen, returning a moment latter with a dark mahogany wand in her hands. Dudley's eyes grew wide as he eyed his mother, looking at her as if he was seeing her with new eyes.

"Dumbledore promised me if I took him in I would never have to pick up this cursed thing again. I would have never agreed if I had known this was going to happen," Petunia whined staring nervously at her front door.

Mrs. Figg kept circling the living room peaking out the shades muttering "oh dears" under her breaths.

"I want a wand too," Dudley finally demanded, "I think I have a right to have a wand!"

"NO," Petunia snapped, "You aren't getting a wand and I don't want to ever hear you talk about wanting one again."

Dudley hated not getting his way and slammed the lamp off the kitchen table, "I want a wand!"

"Absolutely not! I will not have a freak as a son. Not after the sacrifice me and father went through to protect your from all this hocus pocus," Petunia spat more viciously.

"Will you two pipe down, I can't hear a thing outside," Mrs. Figg reared.

Mrs. Figg was right, you couldn't hear a thing outside. It was that silence that made Harry's neck hairs stand on end. The room was slowly growing dark, as if dust had come in the morning instead of the afternoon, and in the distance he could hear the rattled breathing of a dark creature.

"Mummy," Dudley whimpered cuddling up in a ball in the floor.

"Dementors," Harry said mostly to himself. He should have known that Voldemort would sent his Dementors after him again.

Petunia Evans Dursley looked terrified as she held her wand nervously in her hand. Each moment that passed the rattled breathing grew louder. Petunia was shaking so badly, Harry doubted she could even aim a spell right, much less do a Patronus Charm.

"Where in the name of Merlin is Dumbledore!" Mrs. Figg said impatiently, backing up from the window.

Harry snapped his head over to his aunt, "You've got to think of a happy thought Aunt Petunia. When they come through that door, think of the happiest thought you can muster and yelled expecto patronum ."

"I can't do charms you stupid boy! I was never any good at them!" Petunia snapped back, still shaking miserably.

Harry took a deep breath, "You can do it, just concentrate!"

Harry turned back towards the door as it started rattling. The disturbing sounds of the Dementors growing louder and louder. Mrs. Figg picked Dudley off the floor and slowly backed towards the kitchen.

"When they open the door," Harry instructed, glancing over to his aunt who had her wand up in a defensive position.

The door opened.

" Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted as he caught sight of the first demonic beast.

He heard his aunt yelled something similar to the words he had told her, but she didn't pronounce it correctly, and her charm had failed. The stag that busted from the end of Harry's wand charged towards the Dementor at the door, knocking it and the one behind it over.

" Expencto Patronus," Petunia Dursley tried again.

" Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled at her. "Think of a happy thought, close your eyes!"

Petunia willed her eyes closed and pointed her wand, " Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery white vapor sprung from Petunia's wand and followed Harry's. It wasn't a corporeal Patronus, but it wasn't a bad attempt. Harry grabbed his aunt by the arm and drug her into the kitchen where Mrs. Figg was muttering. Dudley had his hands over his face and he was rocking in terror. Harry had no idea how many Voldemort had sent, or how long he could hold them off.

That is when he heard that laugh, that cackling high pitched laugh. The Death Eaters were here.

"Oh Dumbledore," Mrs. Figg muttered nervously as she ran to lock the door.

"It won't do any good, alohamora can open any open any muggle lock," Harry informed her, wishing he could remember that locking charm Hermione used last year in the Room of Requirements.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Figg muttered again, backing away from the door.

Harry raised his wand ready to greet his first attacker, as the door opened Harry shouted.

"Impedio!"

Tonks appeared in slow motion, before tripping and falling to the ground.

"Harry, we have to get you guys out of here!" Kingsley, another Auror from the Ministry, announced appearing behind Tonks.

Harry breath a sigh of relief, although they might not be in the safe yet, he wasn't going to have to fight a group of Death Eaters and Dementors alone.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Petunia shrilled, clutching Dudley tight in her bony arms, "Dumdledore promised me this wasn't going to happen, he promised I wasn't going to have to hide!"

"There are at least fifty Dementors and no telling how many Death Eaters outside your house, it isn't safe to stay!" Tonks pleaded shoving them back into the living room and the fireplace.

"I WILL NOT FLOO!" Petunia shrilled.

"We can't floo! I'm a squib!" Mrs. Figg protested.

Tonks looked at her partner, "Squibs can't floo?"

"NO!" Mrs. Figg yelled at her.

Harry felt like he was in the middle of a badly plotted movie. It seemed his rescuers were clueless on how they were going to rescue the lot of them. This had to be a bad dream or something, he forced his eyes closed and tried to force his mind awake, but it just made his scar sting worse.

"They're retreating," he heard a comforting voice say, as the pressure released from his scar.

Petunia's fear must have disappeared too, because when Harry opened his eyes Petunia was screaming at his head master.

"YOU SWORE TO ME THIS WASN'T GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU PROMISE ME IF I TOOK HIM IN I COULD LEAD A NORMAL MUGGLE LIFE! YOU TOLD ME THAT IF I DID WHAT YOU ASKED THAT YOU'D TAKE ME OUT OF THE MAGICAL BOOKS AND NOBODY WOULD EVER FIND ME AGAIN!"

Dumbledore nodded, "I did, and after today that promise will be complete."

"You're a witch?" Harry finally asked in disbelief.

"Oh course I'm a witch you idiot!" Petunia shrilled at him.

Mad-eye Moody came walking in with is wand still raised croaking about not being prepared. December O'Riley followed closely behind him shaking her head. If Harry knew Moody he was complaining about not taking better precautions against this attack.

"Albus, there gone for now, but I told you this was likely to happen. We should have had the Advance Guard stationed outside the Dursley's house for two weeks now," Moody croaked.

"I promised that there would be as little disturbance as possible, the situation is under control and that is all that matters," Dumbledore responded.

Moody examined the room with his magical eye, causing Petunia to gasped. Dudley, who was suddenly not shaking anymore since the Dementors were gone was staring at Moody in curiosity.

"Fat fellow, aren't you?" Moody asked as his eye rested on Harry's cousin.

Petunia slammed her fist against her side, "I want him out of here, I never agreed to this Dumbledore! I want him out!"

Tonks placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him up the stairs to gather his things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three,Remember My Last

Harry and Tonks returned moments latter with Harry's things hovering slightly off the ground. Petunia Dursley was putting up a bloody fight, insisting she wasn't leaving her residence, and didn't care about the consequences of her action.

"Petuina, you must listen to reason. It isn't safe here for your family," Dumbledore was attempting to persuade her, but Harry had seen that look before. It would take a miracle to move her.

"I will not be going to the Ministry, I've forgone all my Magical rights! I don't even want this ridiculous contraption. I can just sign the agreement here." she spat, holding her wand with the tips of her fingers as if it was a foul object.

Dumbledore nodded, "If you will not come willingly, we will be require to use other measures."

"Is that a threat?" Petunia hissed.

"Precisely," Dumbledore affirmed.

Petunia gritted her teeth, "This was never part of the deal!"

"Oh shut-up you're going to get what you want," Moody ordered, giving Petuinia a shove towards Dumbledore.

"We're not going to the Order?" Harry vocalized, making his presence known.

Dumbledore looked older, beaten. Obviously Harry wasn't the only one dealing with a lot of his plate over the summer. The school had almost been closed in Harry's second year, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Now that parents knew that Hogwarts was capable of being attacked by Lord Voldemort, no telling what heads they were calling for.

"Minister Fudge has calling a meeting, and I think it is imperative you attend. A lot of things have happened over the summer Harry, dark things," Dumbledore said sully.

Professor Albus Dumbledore held out a box of Berty's Every Flavor Beans, and Harry didn't need to ask to know it was a port-key. Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody nodded for them all to take it.

"My son will not travel by such ways!" Petunia shrilled, but one look from Mad-eye quieted her right down.

"Arabella, thank-you. December will escort you back to your home and make certain you remain safe," Dumbledore assured her, as Mrs. Figg and December O'Riley disappeared out the front door.

"What will my husband say if he comes home and me and his son aren't home?" Petunia whined.

"Alastor, will you be good enough to stay here to wait for Mr. Durley to return. Also, perhaps you will find it good enough to stay awhile," Dumbledore asked.

Harry reached out taking the port-key with his right hand. He saw his cousin and aunt reluctantly do the same. The familiar pull from somewhere behind Harry's navel make him grin. It was the last time he'd leave Privet Drive, and it could possible be the happiest news Harry had heard all summer.

Harry opened his eyes finding himself sitting in a rather large office, with a fat miserable man staring at him. Cornelius Fudge had his usual green blower hat, snug on his head as he stared at Harry and his family. With a loud pop, Professor Albus Dumbledore arrive a second later.

"How much have you told him Dumbledore?" Minster Fudge said instantly.

"He knows nothing of the current situation," Dumbledore replied taking at seat next to Harry.

"What don't I know anything about?" Harry asked instantly.

Fudge lifted in his hands and signaled Harry to hold on just a moment. He opened a draw on his desk, and pulled out a thick file. With a deep sigh he placed them in front of Petunia.

"First things first. I believe you made a deal with Dumbledore. You've somewhat lived up to your end of the bargain so here," Fudge mumbled opening the file, and handing Petunia a quill.

Petunia sneered, "Gladly."

"You do realize signing this means you'll never see your nephew again, and you will no longer be permitted to do any magic under Magical Decree 29980. Your wand must be turned over and snapped. You will have no access to floo transportation, owl post or any other magical privilege listed in the above paragraph. Also, a memory charm will be preformed on you and each member of your family listed below to erase any memory of the magical world from your minds. You also realize this process in irreversible and cannot be changed once accepted," Minister Fudge said in almost a recite.

Petunia eyes glared, "I know what I'm signing."

Harry felt his heart constrict, he never really realize how much his aunt truly hated him. Dudley Dursley looked like he was about to snap. Just when he has shown a little interest in the magical world it was going to be ripped away from.

"This isn't fair. What if I don't want to forget. What if I want to do magic," Dudley objected rising to his feet.

Dumbledore lowered his head, "I'm afraid we must live up to the promise I made your mother sixteen years ago," Dumbledore answered. "I must fulfill my last."

Petunia ignored Dudley's pleas, "So I won't remember any of it? No Hogwarts, no Lily and no Harry."

"Correct," Fudge nodded.

Petunia grabbed the quill firmly as he signed her name to the parchment Fudge had placed in front of her. Fugde took her wand from her hands and with a single motion, snapped it apart.

"You really hated me that much, you only kept me so you could forget about the wizarding world when I turned of age?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"The wizarding world has never done anything for me. I lost both my parents and my only sister because of magic. I'd rather live the rest of life pretending it never existed," Petunia replied dryly.

"If you two will go outside, one our Charm Specialist will take you back to your home and perform the memory charm," Minister Fudge instructed, not bother to rise from his chair.

Harry glanced at his aunt and his cousin as they left. It was last time he'd ever see the Dursley's again, he knew it in his heart. Petunia Dursley paused for one moment before exiting the office, staring deeply into her only nephew's emerald green eyes.

"Good-bye Lily," she said in almost a whisper before disappearing.

"I'll never see them again will I?" Harry asked his headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled, "We never know where the path of fate might lead us."

"Yes, yes. That's is all good and all, but we have important matter to discuss with young Mr. Potter," Fudge said impatiently, shoving the folder back into his desk drawer.

"What's been happening?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

The two grown wizards exchanged a disheartening look with one another and Dumbledore started to speak.

"I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year as its Headmaster. Deputy Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall will be taking over my position during my absences. I feel I need to devote all of my effort to make certain another tragedy such as what occurred at the end of last term does not repeat itself," Dumbledore started.

"What?" Harry asked aghast. "If you're not at Hogwarts, Voldemort will attack again!"

"Precisely what I said," Fudge grumbled.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm believe my help is needed in the Order's efforts. I will continue to be in constant communication with the school. Hogwarts needs a Headmaster who can devote themselves entirely to the school."

"You can't leave, what if something happens again!" Harry demanded.

"You can reach me by owl anytime you need me," Dumbldore stated.

Fudge took a deep breath, "There are going to be a few new additions to the Hogwarts staff. With Minerva taking over the Headmaster's position, it leaves her unable to teach transfigurations. Nymphadora Tonks will be filling in temporarily. Also, Professor McGonagall has requested Remus Lupin return to the position of Defense Against the Dark Art."

"Lupin has except?" Harry questioned.

Fudge ignored the question, "We're adding a few new security measures to the school. You known Kingsley Shacklebolt, he and a few of the Ministry Aurors will be staying at Hogwarts full time to keep an eye on things."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Voldemort has made it very clear over the summer that is he searching for you. He went to incredible lengths to disclose your whereabouts at Privet Drive. There are spies all around us, and we're losing more loyal to our cause as each day passes. These are the darkest of times Harry," Dumbledore said softly.

"You still think he is going to try to get me to turn?" Harry questioned.

"You're are our rally point. Our propaganda. Imagine the chaos that would ensue if the magical world hears the famous boy who lived fell at the wand of Voldemort, or worse joined his ranks. You Harry are our only hope. Our control hangs by a mere thread," Fudge spat, "Nothing can happen to you, and I'm going to make damn sure nothing does."

"What about Draco Malfoy and the Purebloods United?" Harry retorted.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy is guiltless of last years incident. I have been told so from Professor Snape himself," Dumbledore assured.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Fudge demanded, but this time Dumbledore chose to ignore him.

Harry felt rage rising in the pit of his stomach, "Snape is lying! I know Malfoy took the Dark Mark!"

"Malfoy? What the bloody hell is going on?" Fudge demanded more forcefully.

"Innocent until proven guilty Harry," Dumbledore replied.

Harry took a deep breath and relax in his seat. How could Dumbledore be so naïve, how could he be so ignorant.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND!" Harry yelled as his thoughts vocalized. "I mean what were you thinking. You could have told me why I couldn't go outside. You could check Malfoy's arm to see if his master is calling him."

"Harry, calm done son. You can't just go accusing people of lying," Fudge tried.

"WHY? YOU DO!" Harry spat back.

Cornelius Fudge's face turned bright purple as he looked at Harry with distaste. He rose from his desk and opened his office door to escort Dumbledore and Harry out.

"I don't like it Albus. I know what you're saying, but that boy has a bad attitude," Fugde voiced staring at Harry.

"I'm right here," Harry snapped.

"I want him under constant supervision, no arguments!" Fudge finished, slamming the door behind them.

Harry walked beside his now former Head Master towards the direction of the main lobby. He wasn't sure where Dumbledore would send him now, but as long as it wasn't Privet Drive, it didn't really matter.

"Tonks will be supervising you for the remainder of the summer at the Order. I must impress upon you seriousness going against her instructions," Dumbledore said swiftly before stopping at a floo transport, or fireplace.

"Am I going to the Order's Headquarters?" Harry asked.

Dumbldore nodded, "I believe you know the address. Please Harry be very careful, do not lower your guard. As Alastor would say, you must exercise constant vigilance. December O'Riley will be visiting you to carry on with your Occlemency lessons over the next few weeks, and Mrs. Weasley will help you master Apparating."

Harry took a handful of the greenish floo powder, with one awkward glance at Albus Dumbledore he closed his eyes.

"Number twelve Grimmauld Place!"


End file.
